


The White Wolf of the Shire

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Always a Girl Frodo, Aragon is Strider, GFY, Gen, Injured Character, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: They were her faithful friend and companion. It was never dull in the shire, even in the middle of the night with a full moon shining upon them.





	The White Wolf of the Shire

Her feet softly slid through the grass as her way was lit by the full moon. It was a mild summer night, and she walked calmly into the forest. She held no fear of the creatures that roamed these woods, as to harm her would be to bring the ire of her companion and friend. She knew they would be in the clearing where the flowers smelled sweet, and she smiled as she came upon his form.

Shimmering white in the rays of the full moon, she took in the Dire Wolf before her. She had befriended them as a child and helped them when the hunters came when she was older. It was a crime to her people to harm the Dire Wolves, but Man had no care for that. Walking over to them, she smiled as their head lifted off their paws. A soft rumbling noise made her grin and hop onto their back. While she had a pack with some snacks for herself, she also had a variety of books she was anxious to read. It had started getting loud and boisterous in her end of the Shire, but she would not complain. She would simply close up her home and walk out to meet with her friend in the woods for a night of reading.

She wondered what her Uncle Bilbo would say with how curious she was. However, he was just as curious and adventurous as she, for it was in their blood. It was a shame that the ones that her Uncle had journeyed with made it back to the Shire, it would have the various Hobbits wagging their tongues in jealousy and envy. Not to forget, even a little bit of lust and embarrassment.

She felt them move into a more defensive position and she peered over the edge of her book. A Man stumbled into the clearing and while she was upset at the intrusion, she was more concerned with the fact that the Man was so injured. Patting her compainion on the hind, she slid off of his form and put her book away.

“What brings you into the Shire?” Her voice startled the Man that a sharp cry came from his lips as he slid to the ground.

Rumblings came from around the forest line and she glared. Wargs had invaded the forest by the Shire.

“Dear one, could you call your brethren to get rid of the Wargs? I will treat the Man while you do so.” A glare from the white wolf was quickly shot at her before a loud and resounding howl ripped from their throat. A beat of silnce and then several answering howls resounded and the growling from the edges of the forest turned to whimpers as they bounded to forest’s edge with a snarl.

“You should be careful in the woods. Even the Rangers are cautious here, this close to the Shire.” She admonished the Man as she began to remove his heavy coat.

“We do know better, but it was easier to hide and move in the woods that the open plains.” The Man spoke, wincing as his wounds that had partially closed opened again.

“Well, you’re quite lucky we were in this clearing today. We pick a different one each night as the flowers smell better at different phases of the moon.”

“I thank thee for being here this night. I believe I would not fair well at all.” The Man coughed, “I am called Strider, who are my saviours this night?”

“I am Frodo Baggins, and my companion has no name in Common Tongue. They simply are and will be.” Frodo paused, “But you can call them the White Wolf. It is the closest translation I can give.”

“Then Thank you Frodo Baggins and I will thank the White Wolf when they return.” Strider flinched at the press of a cloth to his wounds and he glanced to the left, where he saw a warg running right at them. Letting out a startled yell, he knocked Frodo behind him and pulled out his short blade, only to watch the White Wolf grab the warg by the head and crunch down.

“Why did you-?!” Frodo was angry until the crunch sounded and she looked around Strider. “Well, thank you for trying to protect me, but that little blade would have done very little to the Warg.”

“No, but it would have given time for your friend to return.” Strider looked over at the White Wolf and gave as much of a bow as his wounds allowed. “Thank you White Wolf, I am grateful you chose to save me this night.”

Frodo rolled her eyes and prodded the Man back down on the grass. “Now stop opening these wounds! I only have enough here to do a basic clean before I can get you to my home in the Shire.”

Strider remained still as she worked, practically lulled to sleep by her kind hands and the soft rumbling of the White Wolf.

Frodo watched as the man fell into a doze and sighed, it was never dull in the Shire, and did she ever love it.


End file.
